


The General's Contract

by Focal_Jinx



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Contract, Gen, post final fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Focal_Jinx/pseuds/Focal_Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furuichi finally becomes the official contractor to the Pillar Squad. This should enhance his status. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Contract

**Author's Note:**

> A headcannon based on what could be.

It was finally over. Fuji and Satan were defeated. And, even more importantly, Oga had reunited with Baby Beel. Furuichi could tell his best friend was exhausted but he gave him a fierce hug from the back anyways. With all that had just happened, everyone felt the need to just let their feelings go.

Cheering. Laughter. Happy tears ran down plenty of cheeks. Eventually, Oga became too overwhelmed and started pushing people away. But it wasn’t in rejection. He simply wanted some space.

Furuichi smiled as he remembered the time Oga had walls built around himself to keep others away from him. At first it was only Furuichi who had managed to breach those walls. Miki had been a good friend too, even though they weren’t so close. 

But somehow, slowly, people had started to gather around Oga and follow him. People he could count on. They weren’t just his vassals, but his friends. 

It had all started when Baby Beel teleported (literally) into his life. In caring for the infant, Oga learned how to be more considerate to others and also to trust others to have his back. It was a contract he couldn’t break, no matter how hard he tried.

The zero crest mark faded from Furuichi’s hand while he mused. Zero. He didn’t even know that was possible but it made him proud. After the whole Takamiya incident he had been feeling rather useless again. But the zero was proof of how much Oga still believed in him. At least, that’s what Furuichi chose to think.

“Oga, you’ve gotten so strong now,” Furuichi murmured to himself. “I… also want to be strong so I can stay standing next to you.”

“If you want strength…” said a voice behind him. Furuichi jumped and whirled around. “If you want strength then I have a suggestion.”

“Behemoth!” Furuichi gasped. The old demon chuckled.

“The first time you used those tissues should have been evidence enough,” Behemoth stroked his mustache. He looked worn from fighting Satan but his mustache was as pristine as ever. “But now I’m even more convinced you could do it.”

“Do what, exactly?” Furuichi asked hesitantly. He’d become aware of people (and demons) starting to stare at him.

“Become the official Pillar Squad contractor!” Agiel suddenly burst in. “You’re gonna do it, right?!?”

By this time everyone was definitely staring at him. Contractor to the Pillar Squad. Furuichi was sure he could do it, but the notion was still prodigious.

“I’m not…” he stuttered. “I don’t… What exactly would that entail? It’s not gonna be like Baby Beel and require you guys to be around all the time, is it?”

“Oh, no, of course not!” Behemoth chuckled again. “What I’m proposing is a modified demon contract. It’ll work similarly to those tissues.”

“I see,” Hilda nodded. “The Phantom Contract, right?”

“That’s the one,” Behemoth pointed double finger guns at her. Hilda was unimpressed with the gesture.

“Basically, what it is,” Hecadoth noticed Furuichi still looked unsure and decided to explain. “It’s a contact that will allow you to summon any member of the Pillar Squad just like those tissues. When you summon us, we’ll possess you like before. But if we’re physically here, then we’ll have full access to our powers. You also won’t have to worry about the poison in the tissues anymore. Or running out or accidently breaking the summons prematurely.”

“I see,” replied Furuichi. “Then it will be just like before, only upgraded.”

“You got it, kiddo!” Agiel smiled.

The offer seemed too good to be true. Furuichi was about to agree until he glanced over at Oga. A bored expression dominated the delinquent’s features. He clearly wanted to leave. Furuichi supposed he had only stuck around so that he would know what Furuichi’s choice was.

Without having to rely on those tissues, Furuichi would be better prepared to fight on short notice. But by being the official contractor to the Pillar Squad…that would make him aligned with Lord En, wouldn’t it? Furuichi honestly didn’t care much for the political aspects of the demon world. Even so, that zero king’s crest had filled him with such pride. Contacting with the Pillar Squad felt like letting go of that crest and Furuichi wasn’t sure he wanted that.

“No more tissues, huh?” a voice said.

“Too bad. I thought that look suited him.”

“Creep-ichi.”

“I kinda prefer the nose-plug fighter.”

That was it. After listening to the Red Tails muttering about him, Furuichi made up his mind. 

“I’ll do it!” he cried.

“Excellent!” Behemoth grinned. Behind him, Agiel clapped her hands. The other Pillar Squad members seemed pleased as well. “Hold still then so I can put the contact seal on you.”

Behemoth held up his hand and Furuichi felt a sudden rush of heat on his back. The wind picked up and blew dust all around. Most everyone covered their faces but after a few moments, it was over.

“There!” Behemoth lowered his hand. “Now that that’s taken care of, we should start heading out again.”

The Pillar Squad followed Behemoth away, waving to Furuichi and saying goodbyes. After they had left, the remaining people turned their attention back to Furuichi. 

“Soooooo…” Pako grinned.

“So what?” Furuichi feigned casualness. 

“So show us your seal already!” she insisted.

“Yeah, c’mon already!”

“Don’t leave us hanging.”

“Just do it!”

“Alright! Alright!” Furuichi smirked to himself. Sure, Oga was the hero of today. Defeating Fuji was no small task. But with this, Furuichi would rise in status. No more silly tissues. He was an official contractor now. That must earn him a little more respect. 

The seal was somewhere on his back. Furuichi lifted his shirt up and turned around. For a moment there was silence. At first Furuichi assumed they were all admiring his new seal, but then Pako burst out laughing.

“Oh my gawd!” she shrieked with laughter. “It’s a tramp stamp!”

The others started to join in the laughter. Furuichi just rolled down his shirt sullenly. Official contractor or not, some things never change.


End file.
